You can kiss boys as well
by Laurenke1
Summary: Co written with Sione. Estel discovers that you do not only need to kiss girls by two of his closest friends, Erestor and Glorfindel. Minor slash warning.


**Authors: Laurenke1 and Sione**

**Warning: slash story but only minor. **

**Laurenke1's author note: This is a joined effort so if the story appeared twice on please does not be alarmed because the both of us might put it up. **

_**You can kiss boys as well **_

Glorfindel of Rivendell sighed blissfully, his hand resting lightly on the thigh of the elf curled in his lap. He smiled at the dark haired and dark eyed elf who was regarding him with the same peaceful expression.

"I wish every day would be like this." The golden elf softly said, reaching out to tuck a strand of raven hair behind an elegant pointed ear with the liberty of a lover.

"Yes, but you know very well that our duties often force us apart." The smaller elf countered, smiling and leaning into the hand that came to rest upon his cheek, his own hand covering the one resting on his thigh. They were sitting on a bench in one of the more secluded part of the gardens of Rivendell, surrounded by the spring's early blossom. Both were so lost in one another and the sunlight that they did not hear the soft footsteps that came closer.

Estel was happily skipping through the many halls of his home. The five years old was quite happy with the bright day and now he was looking for somebody to play with. His father was busy as the lord of Rivendell had many important tasks to do and not even his brothers could play with him this time.

Perhaps he could find Glorfindel and play with him but by now the child was so bored that even Erestor, sounded fun to play with. He walked to the courtyard, by now not noticing the beautifully carved hallways. He had lived in this house for nearly 3 years now and he was no longer impressed with the nicely furnished rooms.

When he rounded the corner of the courtyard and entered the gardens, he found the ones he was looking for. Estel frowned, wondering what they were doing. The dark and golden head were bent close together, as if they were whispering to one another. Yet they were not speaking in fact their lips were touching. At first all Estel could do was staring at the sight but after a moment of hesitation he curiously crept closer to the unknown couple. He cocked his head to the side, wondering how the two elves could be so distracted that they had not even heard him approach.

"Erestor? Glorfindel?" Estel asked softly, noticing how Erestor seemed to tense before both elves tore their lips from one another and looked at him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

Glorfindel was the first to appear shocked while Erestor elbowed the other elf gently and shot him a warning glance. He held out one arm to beckon Estel to his side as the small child went willingly, a little confused.

When the child finally was safely tucked in the Eldar's lap, Erestor ran his hands calmly through the unruly dark locks as Estel placed his thumb in his mouth and relaxed against the strong advisor. Glorfindel seemed to have recovered from his shock and his blue eyes, now dancing with mirth, met Erestor over Estel's head. Leave it to the small child to be the first of the house to discover their relationship.

The Balrog slayer playfully tucked at the child's thumb to get it out of his mouth. "You are too big to suck your thumb, Estel, if you are capable of holding a steel sword." He softly said to the child's inquiry gaze.

Estel only shrugged his shoulders, shifting so he was sitting between the two adults and looking up at them as he asked, gaze shifting from one fair face to another.

"Why were you two so close? Erestor says that he does not want Glorfindel close because he is too arrogant and his ego does not fit in the same room as himself…."

Estel was silenced when Erestor placed a hand over the child's mouth. "Estel, I did not really mean that." Erestor said sternly, blushing as Glorfindel blinked at him but then a playful grin spread across the blond elf face. He leaned closer towards Erestor and softly whispered. "I will get the truth from you when we are in private."

"We will see." Erestor answered teasingly. He smiled and raised his lips to meet Glorfindel's before really thinking of the child sitting between them.

Estel's eyes widen and he cried out, jumping away from them. "Were you kissing?" The general calmly met the boy's gaze again and softly said. "Yes, I was kissing Erestor, Estel."

He looked between them confused. "But why?" The boy finally demanded.

"Because I love him." The fair haired elf replied gently.

"But Erestor is a boy. Aren't you supposed to kiss girls?"

"You don't have to kiss just girls, Estel."

The boy chewed on his lip thoughtfully and seemed to be considering the statement. Erestor who felt that the direction of the conversation felt a little unnerving decided to cut in and change the subject quickly.

"Where are you brothers Estel, don't you want to go and play with them?"

"They're busy; I don't know where they are." Estel replied with a sullen look on his face.

Erestor sighed inwardly, feeling disappointed that his alone time with Glorfindel was officially over for now but than smiled to the little boy.

"Why don't we go to my office where I have some drawing paper for you and after dinner I'm sure your brothers will have time to play with you."

He took the little boy's hand in his and with an apologetic look turned to Glorfindel who just shrugged his shoulders but looked a little disappointed as well. 'Later' he mouthed to the blond elf before he walked back to the house with Estel.

Glorfindel put his head in his hands and groaned, why it was always something that came in the way when he and Erestor finally got some time for themselves. They had admitted their feelings for each other about three month ago but their relationship hadn't have much time to develop because it always seemed to be something that needed their attention. Glorfindel needed to go on his patrols and Erestor was always busy with some new report to write. But this morning they had finally had some free time and decided to enjoy it in the gardens. Unfortunately not even this time had gone well and was interrupted by an inquisitive little boy. Sometimes it felt like someone was working against him Glorfindel thought gloomily.

With a sigh he got up from the bench, it was no point in sitting here. He might as well go down to the training fields and find someone to spar with. Maybe he could get some alone time with Erestor this evening instead. He hoped the councillor wasn't busy with work; he knew from experience that it was almost an impossible task to get him to leave an unfinished report to the next morning. No, Glorfindel thought determinately, he wanted to spend this evening with Erestor. If that was the case he would just have to think of a good enough persuasion.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly for Estel who was happily drawing in Erestor's study as the chief councillor worked on finishing his reports. Glorfindel had not given him much time to finish his work but now that Estel was no longer bored, he could catch up.

The incident from this morning seemed to have faded from Estel's mind as the child was busy colouring his drawing. Yet when Erestor asked him to show him the drawing, the child refused, saying it was a surprise.

Erestor could only shrug his shoulders until the bell for dinner rang out and the elf got to his feet with a smile. He held out his hand to Estel and as the child took it, he folded the parchment with the drawing on it to his chest and walked beside Erestor to the dining hall.

The boy released Erestor's hand and walked to his seat next to Elladan. The older one of Elrond's sons pulled out the chair so the boy could sit on the many cushions. Estel waved at his father, the older elven lord biting back a sigh before the smile that threatened to break out did so, and he then raised his hand and waved back.

Dinner was unusually silent as Estel who instead of chatting non stop was looking at Glorfindel and Erestor. The two lovers were sitting side by side, focussed upon eating and discussing something in hushed tones. Yet their voices were so low that Estel could not hear them.

He looked to his left, seeing his brothers in conversation with his father and nobody was paying attention to him. His gaze returned to Glorfindel as the Balrog slayer leaned back in his chair and took up his goblet of wine to drink.

"Why can you kiss boys as well?" He asked suddenly. While the child's voice was not overly loud, it certainly had a strong effect. All conversation around the table lulled and the family turned to look at the small human. Yet Estel's eyes remained fixed upon Glorfindel who was having the strangest effects of all.

The fair haired elf choked on his wine, spewing it across the table. Erestor started to pat him absentminded on the back while Glorfindel coughing wiped his mouth clean with his arm before he asked.

"What did you just say, Estel?"

"I asked why you can kiss boys as well. I thought that you only should kiss girls." The child answered with the confidence of truth speaking children. The Balrog slayer paled as Elrohir laughed uneasily and softly asked.

"Where do all these ideas come from, Estel?"

Confused Estel turned from Glorfindel to the other side of the table. Elrohir was staring at him but Elrond's sharp grey eyes were focussed upon his two trusted friends who were currently doing their best to avoid their lord's gaze. The child looked back at Glorfindel before meeting Elrohir's gaze again and saying. "Glorfindel said so…."

"Estel, really I think they do not care to know…."

"Right after he was kissing Erestor in the garden…." That said, it seemed like everything changed as Elrond's eyes fixed upon his youngest son as they narrowed. The whole table seemed to hold its breath as calmly Elrond got to his feet and walked towards Estel as the boy began to shiver in fear, afraid that he said something wrong.

Elrond's face betrayed nothing, no emotions or anything and Estel felt fear well up within him. He was worried that his father would say that he lied, but Elrond did not such thing, only plucking him out of his seat and placing the child on his hip as he said with a smile.

"It seems that you will one day make a wonderful ranger, Estel. You are the first of the house to discover the reason why so many reports from Erestor have been late and while Glorfindel has gone missing from the hall of fire in the evenings. I am proud of you, ion nin. But as for you two…."

Erestor and Glorfindel both gulped, meeting their lord's eyes as they ducked their heads and flushed red like Elflings caught doing mischief. "All I have to say is that it was about bloody time that you kissed one another…" Elrond finally laughed.

With no pressing matters in sight, Glorfindel had to his satisfaction managed to get some time alone with Erestor later that evening. Learning from their previous mistake they decided to spend their time in a more private setting. Besides, now when the whole household knew of their relationship they rather give it some time to sink in before they ventured the halls again.

But it soon became quite clear that he enjoyed their time together far more than the absent-minded councillor. He had put the dinner scenario behind him a long time ago but Erestor insisted on going things over and over again. At the moment they were sitting in one of Erestor's big cosy armchair, or rather Glorfindel was sitting in it with the small elf pulled down on top of him. Erestor had with content leaned back against his chest but he paid little mind to the warriors slow seduction.

"Maybe its better that they know, that way we don't have to try and hid it anymore." Erestor reasoned to himself while giving little acknowledgement to the Balrog slayer that was firmly attached to his neck.

"Hmm" Glorfindel hummed in admission while continuing placing soft kisses along the councillor's slender neck. Erestor pondered on the thought while he unconsciously tilted his head slightly to side to offer more skin for the blond elf who smiled in approval.

"Though, it was maybe not the best way to announce it of course."

Glorfindel just grunted in reply and let his kisses travel further up, enjoying his quest to explore every little part of the pale soft skin before him.

"What do you think people will say?" Erestor asked worryingly with a frown, his fingers absently tapping on the warrior's shoulders. So far they had gotten nothing but well wishes, but still…

Glorfindel stopped nibbling on the delicate jaw for a moment.

"Erestor."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet." He captured the dark-haired elf's lips in a hungry kiss which to his pleasure, after a short moment of surprise, soon began to work against his and the kiss was eagerly responded. His seduction had finally led to its prize he thought with satisfaction. He didn't care if the whole world knew about their relationship; as long as he got to hold this beautiful elf in his arm and kiss those wonderful soft lips he wouldn't mind shouting it out on the courtyard.

When they breathlessly departed they stared in to each others eyes for a moment before Erestor suddenly to Glorfindel's surprise jumped of his knee. He made a sound of disapproval but he was quickly hushed.

"Just a minute you impatient elf, I remembered that I want to show you something."

Erestor quickly searched through his paper at his desk before he with a smile returned to his lap. Glorfindel made sure to this time take a firm grip around the lithe waist to prevent any further escapes.

"Look, what I got from Estel after dinner."

Erestor held out a drawing for Glorfindel to see with a big grin on his lips. It depicted two elves, one blond and the other one dark, sitting closely together on a bench in the gardens.

Glorfindel laughed and than reached over to snatch the drawing out of the councillor's hand to lay it at a nearby table. He drew Erestor closer to him and whispered teasingly in his ears.

"Shall we go down to the gardens and finish what we started today before we were so rudely interrupted?"

The look on Erestor's face was priceless as the dark haired elf smacked him lightly before meeting Glorfindel's lips in a kiss once again. When the councillor sat up and began to unbutton his tunic Glorfindel forgot all about the days events in a heartbeat.

The end

**Review of course. **


End file.
